Question: If $x \bigtriangleup y = 4x-5y$ and $x \bigtriangledown y = 7y+4$, find $(5 \bigtriangleup 2) \bigtriangledown 3$.
Explanation: We don't need to find $5 \bigtriangleup 2$ because $x \bigtriangledown y$ depends only on the right operand. Find $x \bigtriangledown 3$ $ x \bigtriangledown 3 = (7)(3)+4$ $ \hphantom{x \bigtriangledown 3} = 25$.